You Make My Heart Smile
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Love is a Promise...Love is a souvenir..once given...never forgotten...never let it...disappear...*KaVi OS..Specially for Mah dida! Srushti! Nd sahz! Happy advance bday! Srushti n sahz! Love u! Dida! Love u too! True KaVi fan won't miss this* *Read and review* *Happy Reading*


Hii friends! Neha here again! Special bday gift formah friend srushti! And mah reviewer sahz1605! Love u darlings! Srushti frnd manti hain aur bataya bhi nhi..bday ke bare main..*sad*..bt koi nhi...pata chal gaya muzhe...n nw here is ur gift dear! Wisshin u a vry vry vry happy bday! Love ya both! N obvi fr mah dida! I lovee u sooo much Dii! Cant tell u hw much...thts y a OS. N for all mah fans! Hehe.. KaVi Os..dedicated to all of u...enjoy..

You Make My Heart smile:

The waves softly crashed against... the rocky beach her curling fingers... brushing each stone with a gentle caress as... the wind ushered them...gently towards the shore. The sun shone off the...Rippling water, its golden light warped in...,.. the twisted, glass waves. Fire erupted where the...suns rays touched water, a golden... passionate lava... dancing on the trembling surface. The breeze..., by contrast, was cool it hung in...THEe air, and was subtle yet ever-present...

This young woman, probably. ... about twenty years old, who stands... with an air of carefree confidence...Uhat is most noticeable...n her serene brown eyes outline..with a dash of kohl. Soft face...with rounded cheek bones, proportionally...slim nose, high trimmed brows..., soft pouty pink lips, and rounded ...chin is complimented by her easy, charming smile...Wondrous oceans of blue gaze out... in playful curiosity... as she smiles; Though, there is a hint of a wild spark...LINgering behind those lids..She adorns platinum black hair...Groomed and shining brilliantly, which crops her. .. gentle face; the mane glimmers down... towards her shoulders where it ...it ends, with perfectly cut tips...The uniform hair spills down between her... shoulder blades in bladed formation, the rest of it cropping... in circular fashion towards her..,. shoulders where the shortest... strands just barely tickle the skin of her...Collar bone. This young woman has a soft neck...and narrow shoulders...that form..into equally in to..arms n hands...bt their midsection...shuld nt go widout..notice..?

Sittin on the rocks...of the beach..thinkin abt her lyf...her past...her present...her future...all this was jst one person for her...it was HIM...he had changed her lyf...

 **Naration by her- They say * Anyone can make..you happy by...doin sthg special...bt only sm1 special...can make u happy...bt doin nthg *...the day he came...in mah lyf..it changed..forever...I never knew...the relation frm which we started...wuld grow so much deep...we jst met as frndz...bt thy always say... * Friendship is the..1st stage of love..and the last one to..if tht person...can't b ur best friend...u can't ever love tht person ***

Flashback:

A girl was sitting in her room...on the bed...wid her hands on ber knees..her eyes..the brown eyes...were know red n swollen...the smile...was know faded...her eyes which once use..to act like a magnet...were now filed wid tears...A handsome young man..came inside the room...he had a charm in his eyes...a sweetness in his words...bt for her...he was her best buddy...he went to her...he wrapped his hands around...her...

Man: Hey...Pari

She looked at him...n hugged him tightly as possible...n cried...she cried our all her pains...he just patted her back..

Man: Pari...its oka..Ro mat..main hu na tumhare sath...hamesha...

She jst hugged him more tightly...she cried...after some soothing moments...they separated...

Purvi: (cryin) Kv..kyun..y me kv y me!..dil se chaha tha usko!...itna pyaar kia...chirag ko! Fir kyun!...hamesha kyun mera dil...toita hain...he ddoesn't love me kv!...he doesn't love me...

She hugged him again...n started crying more...

Kv: Pari...ita okay...dekh pari...pehele rona band kar...c mon stop...cryin..dekho pari...u loved him..he didn't...I knw..tumhaa dil toota hain..par iske liye koi apne wrist kat deta hain?!

She said nothing...spjst cried in his arms...

Kv: Pari..look at me...

She separated...and luked at him..he wiped her tears...

Kv: Pari..mere sabse achi dost ho tum...u r mah pillar of strength...us chirag..ke liye..Apni jan de degi?..kabhi socha...bhi hain! Tere bad...mera kya hoga?...hw wuld I live widout mah bff!...purvi...pyaar main dard hain..usak dusra name dard..hain..par pari..u didnt loose chirag..he lost u...

Purvi: I still love him kv...kya karo itna hurt kar le..I still love him...

Kv: muzhe pata hain pari...chahe jitna bhi tumhe hurte kare...u still love him...wid all ur heart...thts love dear..par tuzhe usse bhulna hoga na?...and wo kamina..uske wajah se..tu jaan dene waali thi? Tu hi bata...eh sahi hain kya pari?

She jst kept silent...

Kv: Pata hain muzhe...asan nhi hain...apne pehel pyaar ko bhulna..par u r strong na?..parii itni weak nhi hai na?Meri bstfriend...itni weak nhi hain...muzhe pata hain na...u cn do it na?

She nodded while cryin..

Kv: hey hey..rona mat...

He wiped her tears...she luked at him...

Kv: Pari...remebwr one thing...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye...m always wid u...kabhi akela nhi chodunga..tumhe...I promise...

Purvi: thank u kv!

N she hugged him..again...he too hugged her back...

Flashback End

 **That day...I realized how stupid...I was..I was jst runnin behind a person...who never loved me...I was gonna die tht day jst..fr tht stupid chirag...but I didn't realize...how much..kv cared..how much he understood me..n suported me..tht was the day,...tht day..our friendship began wid in a new way... * Friendship is a..comforting smile...a familiar voice..tht warms the heart...n the freedom to b..the person..god intended ***

Flashback

A guy...was sitting on the terrace...in tears.. it seemed he was finished...he was finished that day...pain..bebetrayalnes...hurt was seen in...in his eyes...tears were rolling down.. A girl came..towards him..runnin...she looked at him...

Girl: kv..yeh kya hal banake rakha hain!

He said nothing...he hugged he tightly as possible...his head was buried in her chest...she kissed his forehad...n ruffled his hair...he jst cried...

Purvi: Kv...shant ho jao...shant ho jao...

She cupped his face...wiped his tears...

Kv: I loved her...she broke me...main tut gaya hun...

Purvi: Kv... us tanya ne..tumhe dhoka dia?

Kv kept silent...n closed hia eyes tightly...he let the tears flow...

Purvi: kv..r u oka...

Kv: main...m finished...je kar raha hain...jaan de do...kahi jaakar..

She kept her finger on..his lips...n luked in his eyes...such eyes..which 1ce use to hv a harm in them...were nw..red n swollen...she luked in his eyes...lovingly...there was a cute eye lock...

Kv: kyun kia usne aisa...y!

Purvi: Kv...dnt worry...she doesn't deserve u...

Kv: par maine usse...itna pyaar kia..

Purvi: Kv...zaroori nhi na..lyf main..pyaar ke badle main..pyaar mile..rite? Kv..always remember...at sm point of time...we hv 2 realizs...sm pple cn stay in..oir heart...bt nt in our lyf...

Kv: y is lyf so harsh..mumma..papa...sabko chin lia...tanya bhi...

Purvi cupped his face...n kissed his forehead gentlly...he closed her eyes..he felt the love..n care of her...jst like a mother cared...for her children...tht was the love...he missed...which she today had given him..

Purvi: Kv...dnt cry fr d pple who...leave u bt...start lovin the pple...who come in ur lyf to stay...kv. yahi zindagi hain.?Lyf iisn't a bed of roses...tumne mujse kaha tha na...agar main mar gayie...tumhara kya hoga...ek bar socho...agar tumhe kuch ho gaya...muzhe kitna dard hoga..kya main tumhara bina..jee paungi?

He luked at her...she continued

Purvi: yeh lo...yeh meri pic..apne wallet main rakho...aur jabhi bhi kuch bura..khayal aayega na..jst think..tumhare (she chocked) de

ad body ko dekhar..yeh smile..rahigi? Kv...movin on doesn't mean..u forget all d memories..it means...u remember thm...bt they di nt affect you any more...I cnt c in pain kv..I cnt..pata mhi dost ho yaa kuch aur...bas I cant c u in pain...

H luked at her..hugged her tightly...n said..

Kv: thank u pari! Tumhare bina main...lya karta...thank u!

She hugged him back...and ruffled his hair...

Flashback end..

 **That day...It seemed different...tht day kv seemed sthg more than...jst a best friend...I culdnt name it...I culd jst feelit...I didnt knw...wht it was...bt it was really beautifull...bt one day...it actually changed...frm friendship to...sthg else...tht day I realized * Friendship is the..finest medicine...for the pages...of disappointed love ***

Flashback

Two people...sittin in d balcony...lukin blankly outside...it was dark n gloomy...silnce spread..through them..bot were in d same situation...hurt...pain..was seen in their eyes...

Girl: Y is lyf so harsh on us...kv..

Kv: pata nhi..aur..jisse hum sabse zyaa pyar..karte hain..wohi humse pyar nhi karte...

Purvi: kv..aage badhna kitna mushkil hain...

Kv: ha..aur uss insan ko bhul jaana...usse bhi mushkil..

Purvi: kv...maine aisa suna hain...har kisi ke liye..thr is sm1 made...sahi waqt aane par...wo hamare lyf main aa jata hain...

Kv: pata nhi..

Purvi: hame us insan ki..sabse zyaa zaroorat abhi hain...

Kv: ha...Purvi...

Purvi: ya..

Kv: dnt take me wrong...bt ek bar shuld we try?

Purvi: matlab?

Kv: matlab..we r in d same situation...hum donno ka dil..toota hain..toh

Purvi: toh?

Kv: toh shuld we..try a relationship?

She was shocked...she didn't know how...to react...she was confused...wid kv..was he jst a best friend for her...orsthg else? Nd now..he is askin..fr a relationship?! Hw shuld se..react? What shuld she do?

Purvi: par kv..aise kaise...I mn..

Kv: m nt forcin u...its jst a suggestion...we need..to move on rite...n we need sm1..fr us..lekin best friend banke...we cnt do tht...so..R u oka wid tht?

Purvi: pata nhi KV...

Kv: I promise...this won't affect...our friendship. R u ready?

She nodded...he smiled...n hugged her...she to hugged him back...

Flashback end

 **That day..our so called... *Boyfriend Girlfriend* thing had started...they say.. the best relationship is whn...wetalk like bst friends...play like children...fight like..husband n wife...bt protect like..a bro n sis...yesh we fought like best friends..**

Flashback **  
**

A girl was standing... wid books in her hands...outside..the clg...continously checking her watch...

Girl:(to herself) kitni der karega yeh! karta hain! Kv!?...aaj na isko nhi chodungi...

Irritatedly and frustrated...she took out her phn...n dialed...a number...the person didn't pick up...

Girl: huhh! Mera phn bhi nhi...utha raha! Ab dekhti hu usko...aane do!

A man..came runnin...wid a sack on his back..n he stopped besides her...Widout sayin a word..kissed her on her cheek...N said..

Man:Hey sweetie...class ke liye..we r late...lets go..

Shocked...he looked at him..touched her cheek...again luked at him...

Purvi: kv yeh...

Kv: remember...its a relationship! (Wink)

Kv went forward...whistling...lukin at her n smilin...while she..was jst lukin at him... seemed as if..all her anger.,.frustration had vanished...in a sec...in one kiss...She smiled...n went in the class...

Flashback end

 **That day...II actually realized...tht I was in love...again...wid mah beat friend...his smile...his talks..his pains..his kisses...his msgs...his voice...his laugh...his existence...his warmth...HE meant everything to me.. * Even if u...spend the whole day...wid me...I will miss u...the moment u leave me..***

Flashback

A girl was sittin on..her knees...on the beach...the soft sand...was touching..her legs...she drew something...wod a stick...it was a heart...*KV* was carved...in tht heart...she smiled...n luked at the sky...it was dark n gloomy...she smiled...today..she was gonna confess her love for him...years had passed...they were in a relationship bt..tht was jst to comfort each other...n help each other move on...they didn't knew...thy had fallen in love...She heard his voice...

Voice: Purviiii!

He came runnin...towards her...he held his breath...she iimmediately got up...n went towards him...

Girl: Kv..muzhe tumse bat karni hain!

Kv: muzhe bhi...Purvi..

Purvi: Kv muzhe...

Kv: M actually in love...

Purvi: kya...

She was shocked...shattered...didn't know...how to react on this...tears formed her eyes...she tried to composed herself...bt she couldn't...she turned to d others side...wid tears in her eyes...kv luked at her...n smiled...

Purvi: (choking)ko.n...haain...w..oo?

Kv said nthg n..hugged her frm the back...he gently whispered in her ears...

Kv: You..

She was shocked...didn't know...how to react...what to say..she had never eexpected...tht he wuld love her...she turned...luked in his eyes...she saw..pure love..n care in them...he sat on his knees...wid a rose..in his hand..

kv: Purvi...I never had the strength...bt today I m sayin...Truly I love u..I was wandering for lyf...wid deep pain..in mah heart...tried to accumulate...myself te self...tht was broken...into tears...the shattered soul..by the scorching sunlight...and windstorms...is all I had..in the flowers...I use to c thorns...mah sense never felt..any touch..my heart neva...heard any music..but the momemt...u came as the wind fall in mah lyf...I began lovin...every moment..every moment started...capturing new moments...of lyf...

Purvi: kv tum...

He continued...

Kv: Now...the sun soothes me..wid the ray of hope..the hope of..love..happiness...n joy...the wind caressed mah soul... it snuggled me...I culd feel it...the prickels...turned into the pathway...of blooming flowers..My heart feels ur aroma...spread around me..My heart beats..turend into..rythem of ur love...for now..I have ur beautiful essence...in the serene of lyf...you lie everywhere...in mah passion...mah compassion...whenever I closw mah eyes..I dream of u...and wid deep in mah heart...I say...I LOVE U...I love you Purvi...will u marry me?

She was shocked...happy...she never thought..he wuld love her...he wuld fall for her...jst like she had fallen for him...She happily agreed...n took the rose,..

Kv was really happy...his happiness culd b seen...on his face...he got up...and hugged her tightly...she too huged him tightly...

Kv:(in the hug) Purvi...muzhe kabhu mat chodke jana...I love u so much! I can't...live widout u...

Purvi:kabhi nhi cho

dungi...I love u too!

After some time...they were seen...standing besides each other...hand in hand...the sat on their knees..kv and Purvi..took a stick...and both drew half..portions of the heart...n joined it together in d sand...n wrote.. KV & PURVI in the heart...they luked at each other...smiled widely...n enjoyed together...hand in hand...

Flashback end..

 **She smiled to herself...I didnt know..he loved me... I loved him...today we..hv a perfect lyf..we still can't forget that day...the special day...which changed our lifes,..for each other... * If I had to choose...between two things...breathin n lovin u..I wuld use mah last breath...to say..I love u ***

She was engrossed..in her tthoughts...she didn't een realize his presence...he came..n sat besides her..kissed her..on her cheek...she came out if her thoughts...smiled...n luked at him...She snuggled in his arms...

Kv: Puvi...I love u so much...aaj hamari shaadi...aur confession ko,.ek saal ho gaya hain...

Purvi: I love u too...ek saal...kitna kuch...Dekha humne...dukh dard...bt we culd face everything...

Kv: kyunki...we both were thr...for each other...

She smiled...

In each others arms...pRomised to b wid each other...forever...together...welcomin a new mormin...a new start of their lyf...

 *** By the moon as..I sit too seek...ur glory...the white roses...I see..creates a new strory...seasons r many...their reasons r few...what remains...is tht..I will always love u..coz YOU MAKE MAH HEART SMILE. ***

* * *

Uffffff! Finally done! Happy bday srushti! And sahzz! Advance happy bday! Ur bday is 2morrow! Bt m a bit bsy 2morrow...sorry! So advance bday...gift..sry sahzz..i didnt gt which stry u wanted.. really sry..i will uldt sokn paka..love u both! Advance haply bady! N a, h sweetooo didaaa! Tysm for lovin me! I cnt tell u how muh..i love u! Jst a lil OS of mah love to all of u! N yess for all KaVi fan! Love u all! Readers! Reviewers! Fav! N follow! Loveee uu alllll!

Tysm! Plsssss review guys! Plssss! And review our stry.. * My Heart Still Beats For You & Tu Hain Ki Nahi* plsss! N review ghis stry! Plsssss! Plsssss!

thank u., hope u liked it..love u all! Keep smilin!

tkcr...kindly read...review..fav..n follow...

*Neha*


End file.
